1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion chamber for supplying gases to drive a turbine.
2. Discussion of Background
The release of heat during the operation of combustion chambers, in particular in the case of premix combustion, causes pressure pulsations, the detrimental effect of which is especially well known to the person skilled in the art. In order to remedy this, various proposals have already been disclosed, the aim of which is to prevent the reflection of pressure pulsations, caused by the release of heat, at the combustion-chamber ends. Helmholtz resonators are often used in this connection.
Although Helmholtz resonators per se bring about a significant reduction in pressure pulsations during vibrations close to the design frequency, it must not be denied that, in addition to the disadvantage of the spatial conditions for such a device which are required for this, the effect in the vicinity of the design frequency is restricted.
In particular in the case of compact annular combustion chambers, such a device is difficult to use for reasons of space, so that there are still no suitable measures for preventing thermodynamic vibrations in combustion chambers of the newer generation or such measures have not yet been proposed in a suitable form.